


Just Too Perfect For My Hands to Hold

by HauntedVeela99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Hogwarts, Stalking, Underage Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedVeela99/pseuds/HauntedVeela99
Summary: Claudia Yassine Itani wants to be anywhere but at Hogwarts in Scotland. Yet her fourth year will bring many surprises, as she learns to love her school and some of her classmates, especially one. This year and her fifth year won't be without serious challenges, ones that will threaten her beyond anything she's ever experienced...If she thinks Karkaroff is a creepy old stalker, she certainly isn't prepared for the new arrival at the staff table in her fifth year in the form of charming yet dangerous Lucius Malfoy. New friends, new enemies and new challenges await her, but Claudia must find her inner strength in order to overcome everything that comes her way.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	Just Too Perfect For My Hands to Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my new (and current favourite) story that I hope to be writing for the next few months. My new character, Claudia, looks like Myriam Fares with her orange curls.

I

The first thing Claudia thought when she arrived by Side-Along Apparition in Diagon Alley was, _‘thank goodness it’s cooler here.’_ She turned her head to make sure her parents had arrived safely, since international Apparition is of course much riskier, and could tell they were thinking along the same lines.

“Good old Diagon Alley,” Abdo, her father, said, mopping his brow slightly. At forty-three, he was still a handsome man, though his hair was beginning to show streaks of grey through the natural black. He looked round, grinning. “Where to first, my girls?

Mariam, Claudia’s mother, consulted the Hogwarts letter with a slight frown. “It says here you’ll need dress robes,” she announced. Her English was more heavily accented than her husband’s, though it was still near perfect. “I wonder what for?”

“Trust you to worry about clothes before equipment and books,” Abdo said with a slight chuckle, putting his arm around her. “Why don’t we try Flourish and Blotts first?”

At the mention of the bookshop, Claudia brightened up. She loved reading, whether it was school textbooks or the fictions she devoured constantly at home. Flourish and Blotts had a wonderful fiction section.

Abdo took a few steps before stopping and staring round in wonder, like a child might on their first trip to the alley. “It really is wonderful here,” he breathed. “So magical and quaint and… _English._ ”

Claudia wrinkled her nose. That was precisely what she _didn’t_ like about Diagon Alley, and she couldn’t agree with his assessment that it was ‘wonderful’. It was very English and quaint, and it made her ache for home, even though they’d only just arrived. Home for her was in the Arab world, in Lebanon and, less often, Morocco.

They began walking down the street, and Claudia was uncomfortably aware of how many people were openly staring at her and her mum. That was the other problem with Diagon Alley, and other places like Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. She looked so very different from everyone else.

There were a couple of students at Hogwarts of Middle Eastern descent, but as far as she knew, she was the only Arab and the only student who mainly lived abroad. Up until her parents had bought a house and a restaurant in London. Then she was forced to spend more time in a country that she simply wasn’t very interested in.

“I think I only need _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four_ ,” Claudia said as they walked in. She inhaled the musty scent of the shop and allowed herself a small smile. Although she didn’t exactly _need_ more books, she was determined to find some.

Fifteen minutes later, Abdo had located a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells_ and Claudia had a whole armful of books. She’d even found a vintage book in French, which was her third language after Arabic and English. Stumbling up to the till, she dropped them all and beamed at the witch behind the counter. She moved aside so Mariam could pay, but the rotund witch began speaking before she could duck away.

“Is your hair all natural, ducks?”

She nodded, waiting for the next part.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous. You’re very lucky, love. I wish my hair was like yours.” The woman stared in admiration, almost forgetting to serve Mariam.

“Thank you,” Claudia said, absent-mindedly fluffing it up.

Claudia had the most glorious heavy, thick mane of curly hair. It was at least twice as big as everyone else’s and she had never come across anyone with similar hair. The most unusual aspect was that instead of being black or dark brown, like most other Arab’s, hers was an auburn-ginger shade. She supposed that she was lucky to have such unique hair, but it got her so much attention that sometimes she wished it was straighter or flatter, like everyone else’s.

Clutching her bag of books, Claudia left the shop with her parents and blinked in the sunlight.

“Do you need more potion ingredients, _hayati_?” Abdo asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, I’ve run out of Scarab beetles,” Claudia answered, shuddering slightly at the thought of her grim Potions teacher.

Before visiting the apothecary, Mariam wanted to stop at Madam Malkin’s. Her reaction when she saw Claudia of course was entirely predictable.

“I remember you! The girl with the beautiful hair!”

Claudia tried to smile, then reminded herself it wasn’t Madam Malkin’s fault. She had the same effect on everyone.

“And such a pretty girl now!” Madam Malkin’s gushed. “I mean, she was always lovely, but Claudia’s quite the little lady now, aren’t you, dear?”

“Oh, well…” Abdo gave her a comforting squeeze as Claudia struggled to find words.

It was a relief to leave after all the gushing; Mariam and Claudia hadn’t seen any nice dresses or robes for this mysterious event that would be happening. Abdo and Mariam thought it might be a dance, a proper ballroom style dance.

Claudia wrinkled her nose at this too. She couldn’t help her reaction; she just wasn’t keen on Hogwarts or most of the events that happened there. In fact, it was really difficult for her to pretend to care.

“It should be fun, _habibi_ ,” Mariam said, noticing her daughter’s expression. “Anyway, I think we need to head to the apothecary next.”

It was always dark and damp in the pungent apothecary. Resisting the urge to hold her nose, Claudia instead eyed the stock, which was mostly stored in jars but some were kept out in large boxes, a bit like a market.

“Let’s get the scarab beetles and go,” Mariam said, not bothering to hide her disgust at the various eyes gazing up at them unblinkingly from their boxes. “I was going to suggest getting some lunch, but I’m not so sure anymore…”

“Do you ladies fancy a pub lunch in the Leaky Cauldron?” Abdo suggested, taking the packaged scarab beetles with barely a grimace. “I do enjoy a steak and kidney pie.”

Claudia shook her head as they left the shop. “I’m okay, thanks,” she replied in Arabic. “I’m not hungry, I’d rather go and look around by myself for a bit.”

“Okay, _hayati_ ,” Abdo said, giving her a squeeze. “If you’re certain you aren’t hungry.”

“Darling, are you sure?” Mariam asked her husband, a look of worry etched across her face.

“She’ll be fine, Mariam,” Abdo assured her. “I’ll give you some money, perhaps you could buy one of those ice creams you enjoyed last time.”

Taking the money from him, Claudia hugged her father first, then her mother.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll get ice cream and look for a dress. See you later.”

“Be at the Leaky Cauldron by one o’clock,” Mariam called after her, still in Arabic.

“Of course, _maman_!”

Sighing with relief, Claudia made her way down the street, enjoying a taste of freedom. The one thing she did like about Diagon Alley was Fortescue’s ice cream. Last year, she had eaten the peach-flavoured one, and it was one of the best things she had ever tasted.

Ten minutes later, she was sat outside with the ice cream melting in the sun. From her position in the street, Claudia was able to people-watch. Most of them were uninteresting, unknown to her or Hogwarts students she knew by sight, all harmless. Then she spotted Marcus Flint and his gang.

They were watching her from a doorway of an empty shop. Marcus was leaning against the doorframe, with his arms folded. He was smirking at her.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Claudia finished the last of her dessert and picked up her bag. She only had fifteen minutes left before having to return to the Leaky Cauldron, and she wasn’t about to waste that time getting involved with those horrid Slytherin boys.

She’d already paid inside, so Claudia took herself away quietly, hoping to blend into the crowd. Claudia was only four feet ten, but her hair never did her any favours if she wanted to hide.

Luckily, when she turned round a few minutes later, there were no boys following her at all.

Claudia found another dress shop, but there was nothing in there that was really ‘her’ and they were all much too long anyway. She had a look in a second-hand shop but absolutely everything was broken in some way, so she stepped out quickly before she felt she should buy something to be polite. Reaching the end of the alley, she turned back round to walk down again. There was a lull in the crowd, and she seemed to be the only person around.

“ _Quoi?_ What is going on?” Claudia cried, as suddenly she was yanked by her arm into a small, dark alleyway. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked up into the cruel, smirking face of Marcus Flint. He was flanked by all his male friends.

“It’s her.”

“The Arab.”

“The one with all the hair.”

“Soft, ain’t it?” one of them said, grabbing several strands and pulling hard.

“Stop!” she cried, as they all seized her and began tugging at the curls. “You’re hurting me!” She elbowed the nearest in the ribs, but it had little effect.

“You little bitch.” The boy she’d elbowed gave her a shove, and Claudia almost went flying were it not for the wall of guys around her.

“What was that language your parents were speaking?” Marcus demanded, still pulling on a lock of her hair. For some reason, he wasn’t yanking on it like the others had, but was playing with it almost tenderly, pulling it down and letting it spring back up. “Parseltongue?”

With a sweep of her hand, Claudia knocked his away and enjoyed the look of shock across his face.

“Arabic,” Claudia informed him, fluffing her hair up and drawing herself up to her full height, which wasn’t all that impressive. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, they’ll be waiting for me. I’m meant to be meeting them now.”

Just as she was walking away, trying not to look as intimidated as she felt, one of them grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Looking up with wide eyes, Claudia met Marcus’ steady gaze. She didn’t like what she saw in his dull blue eyes and wondered what he was going to do or say next.

Marcus just stared at her for a moment.

“See you at school,” he said finally, and dropped her arm.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Shaking, Claudia returned to Diagon Alley’s main street. She smoothed down her hair, feeling the strongest urge to wash it after all those hands were touching it.

“Arab Weasley!”

Rolling her eyes, Claudia turned her head towards the voices. _‘Great. Just what I need now.’_

Grinning from ear to ear, the Weasley twins stood staring right at her. They had somehow grown even taller over the summer, and their hair had grown too. Claudia thought it suited them, not that she would ever voice that aloud.

“Boys! Who on earth are you calling ‘Arab Weasley?’” a woman who looked like their mother demanded. Just as she was about to look at a red-faced Claudia, two other familiar voices called her name.

“Claudia! There you are!” Abdo said, looking relieved. As he hurried over to her, he caught sight of the Weasley family. “Arthur!” he said heartily, almost forgetting his daughter at the sight of his colleague. “It’s been a while!”

“It has indeed,” said a beaming Mr Weasley.

“It’s good to see you too, Molly, and all your school-age children,” Abdo continued, smiling at the twins, Ron and Ginny. “Have you met my daughter, Claudia?”

“Hello, Claudia! My goodness, you’re the spitting image of your mother,” Arthur said, and Molly Weasley hugged her so hard her ribs almost cracked.

“I suppose you’ve met all our children?” she asked her. Claudia nodded. She barely knew any of them, preferring to keep to herself at school. “Harry and Hermione are with us today as well, but they’ve just nipped into that shop behind you.”

“That’s nice,” Claudia said politely.

“Are you looking forward to going back to school?” Molly enquired.

Every fibre of her being wanted to scream _NO_ but she knew she couldn’t say that.

“Of course,” Claudia said with her best fake smile.

Mrs Weasley nodded approvingly. “Good, good. An exciting year is ahead of you!”

The two families walked back up the alley together. Their parents chattered happily, the Weasley’s and Harry and Hermione all talked and laughed together too, but Claudia trailed behind. To say she was emotionally distant would be an understatement. The students at Hogwarts were fascinated by her, but she seemed so unavailable that few ever approached her. That was just the way she liked it.

Or so she thought.

The Weasley’s stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, saying they wanted a spot of lunch. Abdo at once began recommending the steak and kidney pie, and Mariam was pretending to be cross and embarrassed. Then they all said goodbye.

“I hope we’ll all meet again on the platform on the 1st,” Molly said, and Arthur nodded.

“How lovely,” Abdo said, genuinely looking pleased. “See you then.”

They watched them enter the Leaky Cauldron, the twins jostling about, and the other four huddled together, talking. Suddenly, Claudia felt a longing she couldn’t explain; she wanted to join them, to stay in the Leaky Cauldron too. Never had she felt anything like that before.

 _‘I must be going mad,’_ she thought, shaking her head.

“I think we’re done here,” Abdo said. “Apart from finding the perfect dress for you, Claudia. Who fancies a quick trip to Oxford Street?”

And at once, Claudia perked up.


End file.
